


Wrong Subway Home

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Female Armin Arlert, Gen, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Armin steps onto the wrong train.





	Wrong Subway Home

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not discuss how I came across a horrifying comic that detailed a fictional anime school girl getting felt up on a subway and then promptly raped, despite the train being full of other people. Instead, let's focus on how horrified I was by the comic that I had to write my own fanfic about it. 
> 
> And let's be real. If I didn't write Armin centric stories, who else would?
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan nor its characters. I do not receive money for my fictional stories.

Wrong Subway Home

Armin knew something was wrong as soon as the subway doors shut behind her. The crowded vehicle packed full of men who wore business suits. She couldn’t even see the door to either of the other carts, much less gain the attention of the subway driver.

A pink hue of shame spread across her face as she realized her mistake. _I was supposed to get on the East train with my friends so we could go to the park_. Armin chided herself as she nervously tucked some of her short, blonde hair behind her ear.

As soon as the subway began to move, Armin gasped as she knocked into people, and they knocked into her. The ride was extraordinarily bumpy. “Sorry.” She muttered quietly after bumping into another person. To steady herself she grabbed onto a handle that descended from the top of the subway cart. And tried to ignore the looks she got from various men that made her uncomfortable.

_Yeah, I’m on the wrong cart. I know I don’t belong here_. Armin wanted to say, but her tongue was tied with social anxiety. Just then, what felt like fingers traversed through her hair. Startled, she jumped and turned her head to look but the man behind her had his hands in his pockets. _Wait, he looks familiar_. Armin realized, and tried to remember where she had seen him before. _Oh, he’s a politician_. She remembered, then refocused on the door that she could barely see.

Whenever the subway stopped, she planned to bolt out of the door to then figure out where she was, and how she could find her way to the park. The plan was forming in her head until a hand cupped her ass. Armin’s first thought was to scream, but then she dismissed it as an accident. If she hadn’t, she’d have panicked, and in a crowded room, she didn’t want that. And even when a firm body pressed against hers, she refrained from panicking because she couldn’t move even if she wanted to.

People were packed in like sardines, making escape difficult, if not impossible. Armin sucked in a breath and tried to calm herself. _I’m just paranoid because I am a sixteen year old girl in a subway full of powerful old men_. That’s what she told herself, but then a hand was groping her breasts. _The politician_. Armin realized as fear surged through her. She looked around desperately to see if anyone had noticed any of the questionable touches.

They had not. Their noses were either in a book, a newspaper, or they were scrolling on a phone. Armin felt another hand cup her other breast. She squeaked, and squirmed, but stopped as something hard brushed against her panties.

_No_. Horror turned Armin’s fair skin white. _What—what’s he doing? O-on a subway_!? Armin panicked internally while her breasts were shamelessly groped. “N-no!” Armin squealed, squirming harder even though her vagina rubbed against what she suspected to be an erection that shouldn’t be this close to her. A hot breath warmed the back of her neck.

“Ah-ah,” Came the politician’s voice, “You know what happens to pretty stow-a-ways like you?” He asked, while he began to unbutton her white school shirt. Armin froze, hearing the threat in his tone. “I have many friends here who wouldn’t think twice about having a go at you, so you better be quiet.”

Armin was smart. She knew his words were entirely plausible. Depraved rich men usually befriended other depraved rich men. She stopped squirming as she sucked in a breath to calm some of her frantic nerves. Her grip tightened on the handle as he slid his hands into her shirt to fondle her breasts. His large hands caused the hooks to unsnap. Armin reddened. _I look like a slutty school girl now with my breasts half exposed_. Armin fretted, while he continued to grope her.

The man slid one hand underneath her plaid skirt, snaking them under her panties. Armin bit her bottom lip with fear as the fingers began to touch her labia and her clit. A thick finger rubbed against her entrance, and then he plunged it inside of her.

“Ah!” Armin exclaimed involuntarily while her entire body jolted from the unexpected penetration. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet the pained moans that arouse from her as he wedged his dry finger into her. He managed to push half of his finger in, but even after he wedged it around for a moment, her body wasn’t giving way for it.

Irritated, he forced a new finger into her entrance, letting it dig its way in. Armin wiggled her hips in an vain attempt to pull away from the fingers. There was no where for her to stretch out, nor run to. She was trapped, hurting, and scared. He was trying to force her to open up, and it fucking _hurt_. 

And just as Armin thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. He pulled his fingers out to part her skin, then he began to mercilessly rub her clitoris. Armin yelped into her hand and jerked her hips. “Now, now. You wouldn’t want to be dry for my cock, would you?” His word left her feeling terrified and looking around the subway again.

With the majority of her clothes in tact, and the bumpy subway, no one noticed a damn thing. His fingers were too rough, too fast, yet an awful, unwanted pleasure built up with her stomach. Armin squirmed, moaning into her hand with a flushed face. Sweat glistened on her forehead while her hair became messy. Within moments, a orgasm surged through her body.

Shame colored Armin’s face as she panted. With weak, trembling knees she grabbed the handle with both hands again to keep herself upright. _It’s over_. She told herself, but then his hand tore at her panties, ripping them off. He used the fingers of his other hand to spread the pink skin away from the warm hole. The skin was stretched tight, leaving the hole exposed.

“Mmph! Mmmph!” Armin tried screaming into the hand, but her frantic protests went ignored as the politician rubbed his erection against her virgin opening. He abruptly inserted his cock into her vagina, penetrating the hole with the bulbous head of the dick. Armin screamed into the hand and began to thrash. He calmly hooked his arm underneath her knee and hoisted her leg up. Armin gasped and nearly fell forwards from the sudden loss of balance.

If she let go of the handle to try to fight him off, she knew she’d likely just fall against the guy in front of her. That scenario was one she wanted to avoid because who knew if any of these men were just like him? Armin was young, and she was fucking scared.

“Good, you’re nice and tight,” The politician mused, feeling her muscles clench around his thick cock. He felt her body strain, the tears slide under the palm of his hand, and heard her pained moans. None of it deterred him from plunging the entire length of his cock into her tight vagina. The head tore through a thin layer of skin and stopped only at the deepest point. “It’s a good thing I am renown for my length.” He mused, while she wailed against his hand and sobbed as he repeatedly thrust himself into her.

Rubble the train hit drowned out her cries as he began to repeatedly pummel his dick into her defenseless vagina. It had no choice but to swallow his entire length with each cruel thrust. Her body jerked from the violent pounding her vagina was receiving. The skin was sore, and bleeding from where the hymen was ran through. He fucked her good, and hard, leaving her breathless from the sheer agony of the brutal rape.

_He’s a monster_. Armin sobbed, listening to the continuous sound of flesh smacking against flesh. A sick ‘squelching’ noise occurred every time he pushed his cock into her, and then each time it slid back out. It was a wet, popping noise that made Armin flush with further shame. The man plunged into her one last time, burying himself deeply. With a groan he spurted his hot seed into her, and pressed against her back to whisper into her ear.

“I hope you don’t get pregnant,” He taunted, and as Armin whitened with sheer horror, he laughed cruelly. “I’m just going to need you to smell this real quick.” He said before pressing a cloth over Armin’s nose. The noxious scent was the last thing she remembered.

. . .

Her memory was fuzzy as she woke up, feeling nauseous and disoriented. She blinked a few times realized that they were in a moving car. Armin looked and saw two males in the front seat. One was driving. The rap music was loud. Armin whimpered and weakly scrabbled at the door handle of the car. She couldn’t grip it. The man noticed she was awake.

And then the car stopped again. Armin yelped as she was dragged out of the car. She was lifted up, carried a short ways, and then she was tossed into the air. Armin crashed onto a hard ground. The car sped away. Armin knew better than to hope that the rape was over. She laid right where she landed, fearful and trembling.

Any minute now she knew someone would come to rape her. It was a terrifying thought to her, one that increased in intensity as she began to recall the rape. Tears streamed down her cheeks while she sobbed uncontrollably. It didn’t even occur to her that she might be able to leave of her own accord, even as she curled up into the fetal position. Her body hurt.

The sound of footsteps alarmed Armin. She curled up tighter, cried a little louder, and cowered.

“Agh, you’re a mess,” A unfamiliar voice said as the footsteps became louder. “Can you even move?” He asked, pulling the blindfold away from Armin’s face. Armin couldn’t see much through her tears, nor did she try as she pressed her bloody arms against her face. “Look, I saw them throw you into the alleyway like discarded trash.”

She lowered her arms and blinked the tears away. A short, dark haired man was crouched beside her. He had coal hued eyes, and fair skin. But what caught Armin’s eyes was that he was in all black clothing.

Regular clothing. Punkish clothing. Gothic, maybe. Bad boy? She didn’t know, and she didn’t care because what mattered was that he wasn’t wearing a suit.

“Oh my g-god,” Armin muttered, realizing he must be a regular stranger. “H-help me…!” Armin requested, pushing herself to sit up. He set a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Don’t move so much,” He advised her, noticing how she struggled and strained. “You’ll hurt yourself.” He reasoned, pulling his hand away from her. Armin laid back down. Her head was reeling.

“C-call the police, then.” Armin insisted, desperate to be in the company of those who would uphold the law, and not break it.

“No,” He refused with a shake of his head. “Whatever this is, I want no involvement in it.” The guy stated while he helped Armin to stand up. “But,” He began as Armin gaped at him with disbelief, “I’ll help you to the band-aid hospital.” Armin closed her lips, deciding that being escorted to the band-aid hospital was better than nothing.

“Okay,” Armin acknowledged, leaning against him for support. “May I at least know your name?”

“Levi.” He answered, guiding her to the sidewalk while eyeing the neighborhood with suspicion. Armin noticed the way he paid attention to their surroundings and wondered if the neighborhood was as rowdy as the broken windows and rampant graffiti suggested. She became paranoid and sidled closer to him, concerned that criminals lurked here.

“The hospital is…?” Armin inquired, wanting to hear that they were close to the medical building.

“Close,” Levi assured her, hearing the anxiety in her voice. “Closer are thugs that would take advantage of a pretty, fair-skinned girl in a short skirt.” Levi told her bluntly, keeping his free hand tensed in his pocket. Armin flushed red and pulled nervously at her skirt.

“It’s my school uniform,” Armin argued, frustrated that her outfit was causing her a lot of unwanted attention. “And I can’t help being born this way.”

Levi grunted, stopped, and shrugged off his black jacket. He put the jacket around her shoulders, covering her pale arms. “A girl like you, you’re a prize the way you are,” Levi mentioned, pulling the hood over Armin’s yellow hair. “You’d be fun for local gangs skulking about at night.”

“And how do I know you’re not a creep too?” Armin wondered, zipping the jacket up. She caught a whiff of his cologne, left over on the jacket. The woodsy scent made her pause, and look at him again. _He’s kind of cute_ …She thought, while shame heated her cheeks red. Because she was smart enough to know that lusting after a stranger after what she endured was asinine.

“You’d never have made it out of the alleyway if I was a shitty rogue.” Levi responded, draping an arm around her shoulders. Armin stiffened at the touch and tried not to think about how the man on the train had touched her. She took in a sharp breath.

_They’re not the same_. Armin told herself, while she blinked away oncoming tears. _They’re not the same_. She repeated, clasping a hand over her mouth to hide the tremble on her lips.

“Whatever punk you came down here to see to piss off your dad isn’t worth it,” Levi said then, eyeing the wrinkled skirt. “There’s no honor amongst the local gangs nor their girls.” Armin shook her head.

“I got on the wrong train,” Armin explained, recanting his assumption that she was just another spoiled white girl who wanted to piss off her dad who dared to try to parent her. “A train full of powerful politicians and businessmen.”

“You’d be stupid to come out against them, then.” Levi stated, figuring the justice system pandered to the wealthy elite.

“I have to try,” Armin told him, while she rubbed fresh wetness away from her eyes. “The guy—he knew what he was doing.”

“Don’t they all,” Levi muttered with disgust. Armin nodded grimly and let herself be guided around the corner. The hospital was in sight. Armin sighed with relief. “Don’t mention me when you talk to people.” Levi told her, stopping.

“I won’t,” Armin promised as she headed across the dark street to the hospital. She stopped, turning to look back at him. “Thank you for guiding me here.” Armin said, mustering up a small, grateful smile to him. Levi shrugged, turned, and walked away.

Armin headed into the hospital.


End file.
